


Hope

by Settiai



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Community: cartoon100, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll never give up hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Dot Matrix let out a quiet sigh as she stared down at her desk. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Mouse."

"Don't worry about it, sugar. Everything's going to turn out fine in the end. Just don't lose hope."

Her voice a whisper, Dot moved her eyes so that she was facing Mouse. "What's left to hold on to?"

"If I had to bet, I'd say that Bob, Enzo, and AndrAIa are trying to make it back to Mainframe as we speak. They're all too stubborn to be deleted."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have hope."


End file.
